Miedo
by Ainnita
Summary: [One-shot/Angst/Lemon/San Valentín/Concurso] Hubiese sido feliz sin amar a nadie, pero tuvo que conocer a Armin y amarlo tanto que dolía. Cuando el momento de entrar en acción estaba cada vez más cerca, el miedo se apoderó de sus sentimientos y sus miradas anunciaron tormenta. Pero sólo Hanji se dio cuenta de eso.


©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

 _Hi! ~_ **Este one-shot es para el concurso "Shingeki no Lemon" de la página Attack on fanfics y mi regalo de San Valentín ~**

 **/!\** **ATENCIÓN, contiene spoilers del capítulo 102 del manga, el más reciente hasta la fecha**

 **Pareja** : Jearmin (Jean y Armin). Leve mención de Mobhan (Moblit y Hanji).

 **Requisitos:** Hubo un sorteo en donde se nos asignaba al azar un personaje principal, un escenario que debía estar presente en la historia y una frase de contexto. **Como personaje principal me tocó Hanji y como escenario que debía aparecer en la historia, los cuarteles de Marley. La frase de contexto fue: "Más no lo maté con armas, le di una muerte peor: ¡lo besé tan dulcemente que le partí el corazón!"**.

 **¿En qué me he basado?** Las citas son de la canción **"Miedo" de MClan** (aunque lo escribí escuchando la versión que hizo Amaia en OT 2017). También me sirvieron de inspiración algunos capítulos –porque entre los protagonistas ocurría lo mismo que quería transmitir– de **"Marauder!crack"** **de Irati** , el mejor fanfic del mundo (os lo recomiendo muchísimo si no lo habéis leído porque es una maravilla asjkasjaksjas)

No quiero decir más… ¡a leer!

* * *

 **MIEDO**

 _Para empezar, diré que es el final_

 _No es un final feliz, tan sólo es un final_

•· ••· •· ••·

Sólo Hanji se dio cuenta.

A kilómetros de distancia de las murallas, más allá del mar, el aire era diferente. Aquella mañana, el cielo estaba despejado, sin rastro de nubes, y una suave brisa mecía las copas de los árboles. Sin embargo, la tormenta estaba a punto de estallar en el interior de su guarida, una cabaña en el hostil territorio enemigo.

Hanji abrió la puerta de la casa, con un sobre en la mano y miles de pensamientos en mente. Sin duda, el grupo iba a alegrarse de por fin recibir noticias. Pero la tensión palpable en el ambiente la dejó congelada en el umbral de la entrada, incapaz de articular palabra. Uno frente al otro, en extremos opuestos de la mesa que ocupaba el centro del salón, dos chicos mantenían una silenciosa guerra de miradas.

Azul contra ámbar.

Armin y Jean.

—¿Qué pasa, Hanji? —Sasha irrumpió en la sala, haciendo que todos los ojos se posaran en la comandante.

Hanji se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo que estábamos esperando —anunció agitando el papel doblado por encima de su cabeza.

El rostro de Sasha se iluminó. Y al instante, la chica estaba corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a las habitaciones, gritando:

—¡Mikasa, buenas noticias! ¡Ha llegado una carta, una carta de Eren!

Una exclamación ahogada llegó desde el interior, provocando que Armin soltara una risa somnolienta. Hanji sonrió enternecida. Era divertido verlos de nuevo emocionados por algo, después de tantos meses de entrenamiento y planeando estrategias sin descanso.

Jean no había apartado la mirada de Armin ni un segundo. Y para sorpresa de Hanji, en vez de sonreír como otras veces cuando el chico de ojos azules reía de esa forma, frunció aún más el ceño, se levantó de la silla y se retiró a la que era su habitación.

Raro. Aquello le pareció muy raro, pero quizá fueron imaginaciones suyas, pensó.

Seguramente no era importante.

 _Sólo te di diamantes de carbón_

 _Rompí tu mundo en dos, rompí tu corazón_

•· ••· •· ••·

Esa misma noche, cuando se dirigía a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua, pudo comprobar que estaba equivocada.

—¿No piensas decir nada? —La voz de Armin llegó a sus oídos. Algo en su forma de hablar hizo que se detuviera cerca de la puerta del salón, oculta en las sombras del pasillo, para no interrumpir lo que parecía el inicio de una conversación seria.

—Pensé que estabas leyendo —dijo Jean en un tono de voz neutro impropio de él, sin mirarle, a la vez que fregaba los platos de la cena.

—Hace un rato que terminé el libro.

—¿Y por qué no te vas a dormir? Es tarde. Deberías descansar.

—Estaba esperándote. Es obvio. —Se hizo un lúgubre silencio, únicamente interrumpido por el agua del grifo. Armin depositó de pronto el libro en la mesa y el golpe sobresaltó a Hanji, que no se atrevía a observar la escena—. ¿Me estás evitando? —preguntó alzando la voz, lo suficiente para hacerse oír por encima del sonido del agua, pero sin llegar a gritar.

Jean no contestó de inmediato, pero cuando quiso hacerlo, lo hizo sin rodeos. Tajante.

—Es obvio.

—¿Por qué?

—Es gracioso que pidas una explicación —respondió alzando la voz también—. Tú, precisamente.

—No puedo entender qué te pasa si no me hablas. En serio, Jean, no pareces tú desde… —No completó la frase. No pudo.

El silencio regresó, haciendo el momento más incómodo. Jean cerró el grifo y se entretuvo secándose las manos, evitando de forma deliberada su mirada, y cuando terminó, dijo:

—Déjame en paz.

Dolor. Armin no estaba seguro de haber notado antes eso en su voz.

Jean salió a cumplir con su turno de vigilancia dando grandes zancadas, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula en tensión, como si tuviera muchas ganas de decir algo y estuviera conteniéndose. ¿Desde cuándo Jean se guardaba una opinión, una contestación, una sola palabra?

Estaba enfadado, pero por mucho que pensaba en ello, Armin no lograba dar con la causa de su cambio de actitud. Jean había comenzado a comportarse de forma extraña desde la batalla por retomar Shiganshina. Sin embargo, su relación continuó como siempre, al menos hasta que viajaron a Marley. ¿Qué había cambiado? Por mucho que pensaba en ello, no lograba hallar la causa de que Jean quisiera poner distancia entre ellos, hasta el extremo de ni siquiera mirarle a la cara.

Un carraspeo interrumpió sus pensamientos, captando su atención.

—Es un poco tarde para estar despierto. —Hanji, quien había escuchado toda la conversación, decidió salir de su escondite.

—Estaba leyendo.

—¿Jean está ya fuera? —preguntó intentando parecer casual—. Me pareció oír su voz.

Armin asintió como única respuesta.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —insistió con discreción. No quería ser demasiado directa.

—No —contestó él con una sonrisa que Hanji sabía que era fingida. Lo que acababa de escuchar no era una conversación de amigos entre los que todo estaba _bien_ —. Estoy cansado. Me voy a dormir.

Guardó el libro en un hueco de la estantería con parsimonia, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Hanji siguió todos y cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada mientras debatía consigo misma si debía intervenir o no.

Al final, tomó una decisión.

—Se le pasará —comentó en voz baja cuando Armin pasaba por su lado.

El chico se detuvo un momento. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y su mente parecía funcionar a toda velocidad. No necesitaba preguntar para saber que Hanji se refería a Jean.

—Hanji.

—¿Qué?

Quería preguntar "cuándo", "¿cuándo se le va a pasar?", pero se contuvo.

—Usted también debería irse a dormir —dijo en un suspiro, y se encerró en su cuarto hasta la mañana siguiente.

Sólo durmió un par de horas.

 _Miedo de volver a los infiernos,_

 _a tenerte que olvidar_

•· ••· •· ••·

Los días pasaron lentos y perezosos entre el ir y venir de las cartas. Algunas llegaban cargadas de instrucciones. Las otras eran enviadas con múltiples dudas y inquietudes, como qué pasaría si una sola de esas cartas era interceptada por el enemigo. Eren los mantenía informados gracias a un niño con quien había entablado amistad. El chico tenía permitido salir del gueto –donde debían permanecer los _eldianos_ , sin mezclarse con la gente de ciudad– y, de esa forma, enviaba las cartas que Eren le confiaba desde los cuarteles, donde el correo no pasaba ningún tipo de revisión.

Durante el día no tenían tiempo que perder. Debían perfeccionar el plan de asalto. Cualquier agujero en su estrategia debía ser remendado con planes alternativos. Todo antes de recibir la carta definitiva, la carta en que Eren les indicase que había llegado el momento de entrar en acción.

Por las noches, los fantasmas visitaban a Hanji en sueños. Veía a los miembros de su escuadrón, escuchaba sus últimas elocuencias como si todavía estuvieran en el mundo de los vivos, antes de que la aparición del Titán Colosal pusiera fin a sus vidas.

Despertaba cubierta de sudor frío y el terror de sus miradas aún clavado en la retina.

En esos momentos, deseaba haber muerto con ellos.

Una de aquellas noches en las que conciliar el sueño era imposible, se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana. Con la mente cargada de recuerdos amargos, cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, dejando que el aire helado le golpease la cara y se llevara las pesadillas.

—¡¿Vas a estar enfadado para siempre?! —escuchó la voz de Armin en la oscuridad, en alguna parte cerca de la cabaña. Sonaba bastante alterado.

Con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos que la delataran, se apartó de la ventana y permaneció muy quieta, pendiente de lo que sucedía en el exterior.

Armin intentaba que Jean le mirase a los ojos, pero éste mantenía la vista fija en la nada, con los brazos cruzados y el semblante serio. Y de todas las cosas que podía decir, escogió la más ofensiva para su inteligencia.

—No estoy enfadado.

Armin no se lo podía creer.

Una parte de él quería insistir, continuar hablando con él hasta que le diera una explicación lógica a su actitud, razonar con el idiota testarudo que tenía delante. La otra parte quería responder igual de cortante e hiriente.

Ignoró a la parte que se moría por recuperar los besos que le hacían cosquillas en la cara con la sombra de una barba que empezaba a aparecer. Prefirió ignorar a la parte de sí mismo que en sueños recreaba las caricias que esas manos grandes y ásperas hacían sobre su espalda desnuda por las mañanas.

—La gente muere en las guerras. Ya deberías saberlo.

Decir aquella frase fue doloroso incluso para él. Pero ni siquiera el daño hizo que Jean cambiara de expresión, así que sólo consiguió aumentar su frustración. Estaba tan molesto que no soportó estar cerca de él ni un segundo más, por lo que entró en el refugio dando un portazo que poco le importó si alguien escuchaba.

Hanji esperó un rato, meditando lo que debía hacer. Hablar con Armin no dio resultado, pero quizá conseguiría ayudar si hablaba con Jean.

No parecía mala idea.

Lo encontró sentado en el banco de madera del jardín, contemplando el firmamento con semblante distraído. Curioso. En esa región, incluso el universo parecía otro, pues apenas podían verse estrellas. Hanji tenía la teoría de que aquella diferencia guardaba relación con el aire de Marley.

—Hace un poco de frío, ¿no? —comentó, sentándose a su lado.

Jean no parecía dispuesto a hablar. Siguió contemplando el cielo, como si buscara respuestas.

—¿Sabías que algunas de las estrellas que vemos murieron hace cientos de años? —preguntó Hanji, consiguiendo por fin la atención del chico. Jean la miró interrogante—. Las estrellas son cuerpos celestes de la misma composición que el sol, pero se encuentran a tanta distancia que las vemos como puntitos diminutos. Están tan lejos que, aunque una estrella llegue al final de su vida, la luz que emitía seguirá llegando hasta nosotros durante muchos años, iluminando la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Por qué me cuenta esto?

—La muerte de alguien siempre es dolorosa, pero mientras su recuerdo siga vivo en nosotros, la luz que emitía encendida. Por eso no podemos dejar que el miedo controle nuestro presente, sino todo lo contrario, aprovechar el tiempo para crear buenos recuerdos que hagan que esa luz nunca se apague.

—No sé de qué habla.

—Te estás castigando más a ti que a él.

Jean no respondió, pero su silencio fue prueba suficiente de que la había entendido.

—Por cierto —dijo Hanji antes de dejarle solo—, a partir de mañana yo haré guardia en tu lugar. Te necesitaremos descansado y listo para el combate cuando llegue el momento.

Y aunque le gustaba la paz nocturna de aquel paraje, Jean agradeció el cambio de rutina.

En verdad necesitaba descansar como era debido.

Y algo más.

 _Miedo de quererte sin quererlo,_

 _de no verte nunca más_

•· ••· •· ••·

Todos eran conscientes de que en cualquier momento podía llegar la última carta. Y estaban de los nervios, aunque cada uno lo demostraba de manera distinta.

Mikasa permanecía sumida en un estado de tranquilidad escalofriante, perdida en su mundo interior. Estaba preocupada día y noche por Eren, por mucho que el chico dijera en sus cartas que se encontraba bien.

Sasha y Connie eran los que menos inquietos parecían. Seguían gastando bromas, pero las risas eran cada vez más apagadas y los silencios más prolongados. La madurez les estaba alcanzando a ellos también.

Por su parte, Hanji, Levi y Armin pasaban mucho tiempo comprobando su estrategia, revisando las cartas de Eren e informando a las demás bases, donde el resto de sus camaradas también esperaban el momento de actuar.

Tres noches después de su inverosímil charla con Hanji, Jean encontró a Armin en el salón, fingiendo que leía. Le había visto agachar la cabeza justo cuando él abría la puerta.

—¿No habías terminado ese libro? —preguntó.

Armin despegó los ojos de las páginas y los clavó en él, que a pesar de estar al otro lado de la sala, los sintió a un centímetro de distancia.

—Lo estoy releyendo.

—Qué excusa tan pobre.

—¿También te lo ha parecido a ti? —bromeó, cerrando el libro y dejándolo en el reposabrazos. Pero en seguida borró su sonrisa para exigir—: Tenemos que hablar.

Jean se limitó a fingir que no lo había oído y se fue a su habitación. Armin no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, así que lo siguió y, viendo que no le cerraba la puerta en las narices, entró sin vacilar.

—¿No es un poco tarde para hablar?

—Depende de lo que queramos hablar. —Cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí, con las manos detrás, apoyadas en el pomo. Contempló a Jean, cruzado de brazos junto a la ventana, y esbozó un intento de sonrisa pícara que a Jean siempre le hacía gracia.

Sin embargo, éste fue más cortante que nunca.

—Será mejor que te vayas, entonces.

Armin hizo todo lo contrario.

—Basta, Jean. —Cruzó la estancia y en un parpadeo estaba a su lado, agarrándolo de un brazo—. Estoy harto de que me rehúyas cada vez que intento hablar contigo.

—Suéltame —le advirtió Jean entre dientes, observando el puño de Armin.

—¿Todavía estás enfadado por lo que pasó en Shiganshina?

Aquella pregunta lo hizo estallar. Al fin.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy enfadado! ¡Nunca he dejado de estarlo! —gritó, soltándose del agarre con una sacudida. Ya daba igual si los escuchaban. Lo único que le importaba era deshacerse del nudo en su garganta que día a día le ahogaba más y más—. Me engañaste, nos engañaste a todos haciéndonos creer que tenías un plan. —Armin estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Jean no se dejó interrumpir—; un buen plan —puntualizó—, no un plan suicida.

—Para vencer, a veces es necesario hacer sacrificios. —Estaba cansado de explicárselo, pues ya tuvieron la misma discusión meses atrás.

—¡Trece años de vida, Armin! ¡¿Qué clase de victoria es esa?!

—Nos hallábamos en una situación crítica, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

—¡Cualquier cosa menos matarte! —exclamó. Después se masajeó la frente, un gesto al que recurría cuando estaba alterado y trataba de calmarse. Suspiró—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? Que nada de aquello tiene que ver con la situación en la que estábamos. El problema eres tú, que eres incapaz de ver lo valioso que eres.

—¡Dime sólo un ejemplo de algo para lo que sea imprescindible!

—¡Yo! —exclamó Jean, con el puño en el pecho, acercándose a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. ¡Eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida! —Entonces se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y se separó, dándole la espalda—. Ya tuve que soportar la pérdida de un gran amigo —murmuró con la voz estrangulada—, no quiero ni pensar lo que sería perderte a ti.

Por un momento, Armin no reaccionó. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para analizar lo que Jean acababa de decir.

Y no era el único.

Al otro lado de la ventana, sentada en el banco del jardín, que casualmente estaba al lado de la ventana del cuarto de Jean, Hanji cavilaba también sobre lo que había escuchado.

A su cabeza acudió la mirada de Moblit cuando la empujó al pozo para que sobreviviera a la explosión. No temía a la muerte, sino al dolor. Sabía cuánto sufriría si ella moría y él no, así que prefirió sacrificarse.

Y comprendió. Finalmente, lo comprendió todo.

Entonces Armin rompió el silencio. También había llegado a una conclusión.

—Invéntate otra excusa. Una que no sea mentira.

Jean sabía que era un libro abierto para él. Desde que empezaron a compartir su tiempo libre, desde que comenzó a adelantarse a sus pensamientos. Era imposible ocultarle nada a Armin.

Otra razón para estar enfadado con él.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No estás enfadado conmigo por lo que hice en la batalla por Shiganshina, ni por mi forma de ser.

—¿Y por qué estoy cabreado, si se puede saber?

De verdad no lo sabía. No sabía hasta dónde había indagado la retorcida mente del chico que le salvó varias veces la vida, el mismo que descubrió la identidad del Titán Femenino cuando a nadie se le había ocurrido pensar que sería Annie. Por supuesto que estaba enfadado con él porque se sacrificó. ¿Por qué iba a ser, si no?

—Estás enfadado contigo mismo. Porque era fácil estar juntos cuando nuestra única preocupación era tener cuidado con los titanes, pero te diste cuenta de que la muerte es posible de otras maneras y podría tocarle a cualquiera, incluso a mí. Siempre ha sido así y te fastidia haberlo olvidado, ¿verdad?

Le hubiese gustado decir que no tenía razón, que se había equivocado por primera vez en su vida.

Pero la tenía.

Armin tenía razón. Como siempre.

—Vete. —Señaló la puerta.

Pero sabía que no iba a marcharse a no ser que lo sacara a la fuerza. Estaba empezando a planteárselo, porque Armin no se inmutó ni parecía dispuesto a hacerlo. Permaneció quieto, entre él y la salida por si se le ocurría huir, con la expresión más decidida que había visto nunca en su rostro.

—Duele cuando algo te importa tanto que no puedes controlar lo que sientes, ¿verdad?

—He dicho que te vayas.

—¿Cómo te crees que me sentí cuando estuvieron a punto de devorarte los titanes? ¿Y cómo crees que me sentí cuando casi te matan de un disparo en el pecho?

—¡Cállate! —exclamó. Un grito que sonó a súplica más que a amenaza.

Se acercó a él, con un montón de ideas para hacerle callar bullendo en su mente. La seguridad resplandecía en el iris de Armin, reflejando la luz de la luna que penetraba en la habitación a través de la ventana entreabierta.

Sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que prácticamente se rozaban los labios.

—Oblígame.

Casi no pudo terminar la palabra.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Jean lo empujó hasta chocar contra la puerta, cuya madera crujió con el golpe. Con una mano en la cintura y la otra en la nuca, le obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para que abriera la boca y darle el beso más profundo y menos romántico que le había dado nunca. Sólo lengua y saliva, hasta dejarlo sin aliento, jadeando.

Jean no se guardaba nada. Era sinceridad desbordante para todo menos cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos. Desde la muerte de Marco, procuró relacionarse lo mínimo posible con sus compañeros para no sufrir cuando los perdiera.

Hubiese sido feliz sin amar a nadie, pero tuvo que llegar él, astuto Armin, y corresponder los deseos de su corazón, dejarle probar los besos y el sexo. Tuvo que llegar Armin y destruir su coraza como el Titán Colosal destruyó las murallas de la isla, desatando el caos a su paso. Quizá no era casualidad que Armin portase ahora semejante poder.

Sus labios se reconocían. Sus lenguas se buscaban a ciegas. Los besos de Jean se deslizaron a su oreja y Armin se deshizo en jadeos. Años de práctica habían convertido a Jean en un experto en descubrir sus puntos débiles, rincones de su cuerpo que lograban hacerlo estremecer.

No dejaba de temblar. Tampoco podía dejar de suspirar. Ni siquiera cuando Jean dejó de besarlo para quitarle la ropa. Sólo pudo admirar cómo lo hacía, conteniendo la respiración y el deseo de imitarlo. Y cuando volvieron a besarse, ahogaron un prolongado gemido. Un beso que se transformó en algo suave y blando. Un beso de primeras veces y corazones desbocados, tan dulce que si un ángel entraba por la ventana en ese instante y les decía que habían muerto, le creerían.

Armin sentía que podía ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento. Estaba emocionado. Había comenzado a perder la esperanza de recuperar todo aquello. Habían sido tantas las noches a solas con el único consuelo de los recuerdos y su propia mano, que en aquel instante, con tan sólo esos besos y caricias, se sentía al borde del orgasmo.

Jean estaba fuera de sí. Le quería tanto y había extrañado tanto el calor de su cuerpo, que no sabía por dónde empezar. Sus manos recorrían caminos invisibles a la vista, trazados años atrás, desde la primera vez que se tocaron desnudos y a oscuras. Caminos que sólo sus dedos podían reconocer a pesar del tiempo y los cambios en la piel.

Empezó por los hombros, delgados pero fortalecidos por los entrenamientos. Trazó la forma de los omóplatos y el hueco entre ellos, y continuó tocando, más, más abajo, hasta llegar a la cintura, las estrechas caderas y, finalmente, los glúteos. Pero no se detuvo ahí. Presionó a Armin contra la puerta y le acarició una pierna, que al instante estaba enredada en su cintura, permitiéndoles estar más, mucho más cerca, hasta que ambos sintieron la creciente erección que cada uno ocultaba en el pantalón.

Un gemido escapó de sus bocas.

Se miraron a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo. La excitación vibrando en sus pupilas.

No tardaron en moverse, uno contra el otro, en busca de esa fricción demasiado brusca, perfecta. Armin suspiraba su nombre y él se quería morir porque era maravilloso, brillante. Armin, el chico más inteligente de su generación, tenía la mente nublada por él.

Podría correrse sólo con eso.

Pero no quería a parar.

Armin tenía los días contados y su muerte le haría tanto daño que desearía no haberlo amado nunca. Sin embargo, le amaba tanto en aquel momento que no le quedaba más remedio que hacérselo pagar.

—No puedo quererte así para siempre —susurró entre jadeos dentro de su oreja.

—Quiéreme así esta noche —le pidió Armin con los ojos vidriosos, el flequillo pegado a la frente por el sudor.

A pesar del aire que entraba por la ventana, hacía calor, un calor insoportable.

La confusión azotó a Armin cuando sintió la respiración de Jean en su nuca mientras le bajaba los pantalones. No sabía cuándo ni cómo había acabado de cara contra la pared, pero aquello dejó de tener relevancia cuando Jean se frotó contra él.

No sabía hasta dónde pretendía llegar Jean. Le daba igual. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los dientes y murmurando palabras sin sentido, moviendo las caderas para profundizar ese lascivo contacto.

Jean se moría por hacerle gritar y gemir de placer hasta deshacerlo por completo. Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Así que, cuando parecía que no podrían contenerse por más tiempo, Jean giró el cuerpo de Armin y, amarrando las blancas piernas alrededor de su cintura, lo llevó hasta la cama, donde cayeron a la vez, sin dejar de besarse, sin soltarse. A los pocos segundos, la ropa interior estaba en el suelo y Armin cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que dolería, dolería bastante.

Sin embargo, esa noche, el dolor y el miedo carecían de importancia frente al deseo y la pasión que les unían.

El mundo se estiraba hasta el infinito con cada embestida, cada vez más profundas, más adentro. Jean aumentaba y disminuía el ritmo cuando les faltaba el aire, llevándolos al borde de la locura tantas veces que Armin perdió la cuenta.

Poco a poco, el ritmo fue aumentando de intensidad, haciendo que las penetraciones fueran rápidas y esporádicas, alcanzando el punto que hacía gritar a Armin sin pudor. Jean intentó alargar el final, pero Armin le arañaba la espalda y su interior se contraía cada vez más, haciendo exquisita la sensación de estar dentro de él. Era imposible detenerse.

Alcanzaron el éxtasis al mismo tiempo, aferrados el uno al otro con piernas y brazos, lágrimas en los ojos y los cuerpos empapados.

—No vuelvas a alejarte —musitó Armin con la respiración entrecortada, varios minutos después, cuando la habitación dejó de dar vueltas y el ritmo de sus latidos volvió a ser normal.

Jean soltó un suspiro que le rozó los labios.

—No te mueras todavía.

Y así, entregados por completo el uno al otro, el cansancio los venció y se quedaron dormidos.

Hanji contemplaba el cielo con una sonrisa. Aquella noche se veían más estrellas, más luces del pasado.

Recordó a Moblit. Su sonrisa, su olor, sus besos. Todo.

El día que retomaron Shiganshina, no sólo perdió un ojo.

También perdió al amor de su vida.

 _Oigo tu voz siempre antes de dormir. Me acuesto junto a ti,_

 _y aunque no estás aquí, en esta oscuridad la claridad eres tú_

•· ••· •· ••·

Jean despertó al sentir cosquillas y pequeños besos en el hombro.

La luz se adentraba en el cuarto e iluminaba la cama como si de un foco inmenso se tratase, bañando de tonos dorados sus cuerpos desnudos. Lo primero que vio cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al exceso de claridad, fue el rostro de Armin a contraluz. Le estaba observando de cerca, con una sonrisa radiante, los ojos brillantes y el cabello despeinado.

—Buenos días —le saludó, imitando su sonrisa.

—Buenos días —dijo Armin en un susurro apenas audible, mientras se acercaba para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Jean giró el rostro y atrapó sus labios. La boca de Armin sabía diferente por las mañanas y siempre le había gustado pensar que debía besarla hasta devolverle su sabor original.

Armin suspiró en mitad del beso, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y arrastrando a Jean con él, aferrándose a su cuello con ímpetu, sin dejar de besarse.

No había ropa que quitar ni prisa por sentir, sólo cariño y devoción que se demostraron entre lentos y profundos besos y suaves caricias. Hicieron el amor con calma y en silencio, con los ojos cerrados bajo las sábanas que todavía olían a sexo.

Después, permanecieron abrazos, deseando paralizar el tiempo y atrasar la hora de cumplir con sus responsabilidades.

Jean trazaba líneas imaginarias en la espalda de Armin mientras éste, apoyado en su pecho, le acariciaba la corta barba a contrapelo.

Entonces, unas voces procedentes del comedor les trajeron de regreso a la realidad.

—Será mejor que salgamos —dijo Armin en voz baja.

—Tienes razón. Parece importante.

Y lo era.

—… que está bien, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte —decía Hanji.

—No puedo evitarlo —suspiró Mikasa.

La chica estaba sentada en la silla que solía ocupar, con una afligida Hanji a su lado ofreciéndole consuelo.

Jean y Armin se sentaron uno al lado del otro, desconcertando por un segundo a los demás. Nunca, desde que llegaron al refugio, se habían sentado juntos.

—Buenos días, chicos —les saludó Hanji, quien era la única que no se había sorprendido en absoluto—. Hemos recibido un aviso de Eren.

—¿Has dicho un aviso? —preguntó Armin.

Hanji asintió y, con un movimiento de cabeza, señaló un papel desdoblado en el centro de la mesa.

El rostro de Jean se ensombreció, pero en seguida cambió de expresión al percibir el calor de la mano de Armin envolviendo la suya por debajo de la mesa. Sus miradas conectaron y Jean esbozó una sonrisa sincera que Armin correspondió con alivio.

Y esa vez, Hanji no fue la única que se dio cuenta.

 _Para empezar_

 _diré que es el final._

Hagamos que merezca la pena tener miedo, **Armin**

•· ••· •· ••·

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A** : *muere entre terribles sufrimientos* *va al infierno donde hay yaoi, yaoi por todas partes, y las parejas son canon y Jean y Armin se besan en el manga, por mucho que la Llama se niegue a enseñárnoslo* De acuerdo, esta es la parte en la que me quejo de todo y me emociono yo sola, como toda madre con su hijo recién nacido –que como todos los recién nacidos es feo, pero a ella le parece guapo.

Los requisitos eran realmente difíciles. No, en serio, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo introducir a Hanji en los cuarteles de Marley… Eso explicaría lo extraño que ha quedado este relato. Además, llevaba tanto tiempo sin escribir un one-shot, que quería hacerlo de Jean y Armin (hay que escribir más de nuestras otps, sobre todo si tu otp suprema es el Jearmin). Y por si fuera poco, también quería hacer un fanfic canonverse en el que plasmar ciertas teorías que me fueron surgiendo mientras leía el manga, a partir de la muerte-no-muerte de Armin, concretamente. ¿Creéis que son suficientes dificultades? Pues hay más. Porque no sabía por dónde agarrarlo y estuve así, con 0 ideas, hasta hace una semana. Por suerte, ¿qué es una semana cuando se trata de escribir sobre Jean y Armin queriéndose? Nada. No cuenta nada porque se escriben ellos solos. El final fue todo cosa suya, yo no tenía intención de que sucediera eso : 3

En fin, al final ha quedado así y estoy satisfecha con el resultado y espero que os guste a vosotres también.

Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo : 3

¿Alguien se anima a dejar un estúpido y sensual review? ~


End file.
